Godsend
by OyashiroPwns1983
Summary: When college freshman William has a fateful encounter with a girl calling herself Hilary his normal life is forever changed, but will this girl prove to be a blessed angel or a cursed demon? Story idea by Brooks101189/RosalineRoberts/KillerLoliPoduction
1. Dog

Godsend

Disclaimer: I don't own Elfin Lied…Also I will not take too much credit for this story, the story idea for this fanfic belongs to Brooks101189 of Youtube, he is also known as RosalineRoberts and KillerLoliProduction, so check out his channel if you ever get a chance.

Bright lights flashed in front of Hilary's vision, her vision was blurred both by the bright lights and the drugs that were injected into her body. Slowly her vision began to return to her, the lights became slightly less bright and saw that she was facing the floor. She soon realized that she was on an operation table. Her strength soon began to return to her, she heard voices also.

"Everyone ready for this?" Someone said…Most likely a doctor. "Get the needles ready for injection into the subject." The doctor reached down to Hilary's head where he prepared to inject a needle.

As the doctor prepared the injection a mysterious force prevented him from continuing. He tried to move his arm but it seemed something had a hold on it. The force that grabbed at the doctor was one of Hilary's vectors.

Her vector twisted his hand so that he would drop the needle. The doctor grabbed his twisted hand in pain. "Alert the others! The subject has awoken prematurely!"

One of the nurses rushed to raise the alarm but was thrown across the room and knocked against a case of medicine and knocked unconscious. After seeing this, the other doctors tried to run, fearing for their lives, but were grabbed by Hilary's vectors and tossed around in the air. The head doctor had tried to press the alarm with his free hand but one of Hilary's vectors grabbed his arm and twisted it and then thrown his across the operating room. Hilary stood up from the operating table and took in her handiwork. All of the doctors and nurses were lying on the floor unconscious.

Hilary looked down at her body and noticed she was dressed in the standard patient's outfit. She took this opportunity to escape before the doctors could awake. She than ran at full speed out of the operating room and into the hallway, using her vectors to propel her speed. It didn't take long for others to notice Hilary's presence, soon an alarm was raised and soldiers were forming blockades to prevent her escape.

As she ran down the corridors she soon came across a blockade soldiers. "Open Fire men!" And with that the soldiers let loose a barrage of bullets at Hilary. Her vectors easily blocked the bullets and she rushed toward the soldiers. She grabbed one of the soldiers and ripped him in twine throwing each half of him in opposite directions. Hilary then grabbed the arm of a soldier that was shooting at her and then ripped it off him. She then used the arm, which still held the gun, and shot at the other soldiers. Hilary then sliced the remaining soldiers in half and continued down the corridor.

Hilary came heard the soundings of the alarm ringing down the corridor halls. "SECURITY BREACH IN SECTOR 7...REPEAT SECURITY BREACH IN SECTOR 7…" A robotic voice spoke. As she sped through the corridor a steel door shut immediately and blocked her path. "I don't have time for this…" Hilary said agitated.

She grabbed where the two halves of the door had met with all her vectors. She pulled them away from each other with all her strength. After much effort the steel door began to slowly open. Electricity began to erupt from the door and the doors opening became bigger and bigger. The steel doors were unable to withstand the force of Hilary's vectors and soon swung open for her.

Hilary had soon approached her destination, the exit. There blocking her path were about fifty soldiers…and Dr. Kruger. Nathanial Kruger stood safely behind all the soldiers. He wore his usual black suit and rectangular glasses. He was possibly the one person Hilary hated most in this world. He brushed his hand calmly through his dirty blonde hair. "Geeze Hilary…You have any idea how much trouble you've caused today? All you had to do was let those doctors experiment on you…It's really your only purpose in this world. That's all you are and that's all you'll ever be…A genuine pig…A test subject…A low down dirty dog."

"Why are you doing this?...What did I ever do to deserve the hell you put me through? I never wanted any of this…" Hilary spoke nearly on the verge of tears.

"Who are you to complain Hilary? We give you life…And THIS is how you repay us?" Kruger said as calmly spoke, his hands in his pockets. "Learn your place Hilary! You'll never amount to anything! If you leave this facility, then where will go? Everyone will see you as a monster…They'll shun you out of society…And then you'll come crawling back to us like the dog you are…begging for scraps."

Hilary was further infuriated by Kruger's insults. Before she made her move to kill the soldiers, a woman fell in the line of fire of the soldiers and both sides hesitated before acting. Kruger smirked and said "Finally Shirley…You do something useful...Fire men!" The soldiers hesitated but then opened fire on both Shirley and Hilary.

Hilary used her vectors to harmlessly throw Shirley out of the line of fire, but this small act of kindness left her vulnerable to attack. Hilary was slightly grazed in the arm by a bullet and gave her a small cut. Hilary leaped forth and used her vectors to smash the guns of the soldiers. Once those were useless the soldiers tried to flee but Hilary was quicker she grabbed the soldiers and smashed their heads forcefully into the walls, their brains splattering everywhere, she sliced other soldiers in half and threw the bodies all over the place.

Soon the only ones left alive were Hilary, Kruger, and Shirley, who was knocked unconscious. Kruger's black suit was now stained with the blood and brains of the dead soldiers. Hilary walked past him and stopped once she was back to back to Kruger.

"Now you've done it Hilary! This was my best suit! Now look at it, man these stains are never gonna come out!" Hilary stood silent. "Where will you go Hilary? Like I said before…This world has no place for you. We'll find you and bring you back…We'll hunt you like the dog you are Hilary…"

"You may have done this to me…turned me into this...But YOU'RE THE MONSTER HERE! Kruger I swear to you I'll get back at you for doing this to me…For putting me through this hell! I'm going to make you squirm…and then we'll see who the dog is then!"

Kruger just scoffed. "Yeah…Good luck with that." Kruger said mockingly, his hand in his pockets. Hilary leaped forth with her vectors, out of the facility that had held her captive for so long. She ran as fast as her legs and vectors would allow. For the first time since she was born, despite what Kruger had said, she felt free.

Back at the facility, Kruger made a single phone call. "Gentlemen…We have a dog on the loose…"


	2. Encounter

Godsend

Disclaimer: I don't own Elfin Lied…Also I will not take too much credit for this story, the story idea for this fanfic belongs to Brooks101189 of Youtube, he is also known as RosalineRoberts and KillerLoliProduction, so check out his channel if you ever get a chance. He is also managing Elfin Lied Hell and an AMV contest so check that out as well.

Hilary continued running for hours until she finally exhausted herself. She took a moment to rest by a nearby lake. She took the water from lake and washed her face, causing ripples in the lake. Once the ripples ceased she looked into the lake ate her own reflection. She thought to herself, "How many times have actually seen myself?" She brought her hand to her cheek. She saw her long brown hair reflected from the water as well as her hazel eyes.

Hilary then noticed her vectors reflection in the water and angrily splashed at the water causing the reflection to be distorted in the ripples. Once she had rested she continued running at full speed. The parting words of Kruger surfaced in her mind. She shook her head in frustration. "No! I don't care what he said! I'll find my place in this world!"

After many hours of running exhaustion overtook her once again. She noticed she had appeared at a college campus. Hilary knew that she was in the dorm area, and that meant one thing to her…Beds! She used her vectors to scale a wall and unlocked the window leading into a student's dorm room.

She didn't care if there was someone already sleeping in there. If there was she could just use her vectors to put them in a trance-like state. She got into the room undetected and saw the bed. Luckily for her the room was completely empty. "Okay…I'll just rest for a while…Then I'll…I'll…" she was unable to finish her sentence and fell on the bed into a deep sleep.

William walked down the dorm hallways, extremely exhausted from his work. Aside from his job, he also had studies that were slowly piling up. William was about average height with black eyes as well as short black hair. "Man…I really hope I'm ready for Mr. Bertrand's exam next week. I hope all these late night study sessions at the library are gonna pay off soon."

"I'm just sooo tired…I just want to get to my room so I can fall asleep…"

William walked into his room, the lights off, and laid down on his bed. "Ahh…my bed…"

William felt relaxed in the comfort of his own bed. He rolled over and saw something that must have been a dream. A girl…sleeping on his bed. William immediately jumped out of his bed in shock. "W-W-W-W-What are you doing in here!?!?" William yelled at the girl. The girl peacefully stirred from her sleep and stretched. "Hmm…I needed that nap…I've lost track of how long I've been asleep."

William turned on the lights to get a better look at the girl. Her long brown hair was a bit messy, he assumed from the fact that she had just woken up. He also noticed that she was dressed in a patient's outfit. "Did she just come back from the hospital?"

"Hey…who are you?" William asked the girl, who until then seemed to be oblivious to his presence.

Hilary took in her current situation. She was found in someone else's bed, this boy could expose her if he wished…But then again something else about the boy seemed…trusting. Hilary answered the boy. "I'm Hilary…"

"Hilary…Are you okay? Where did you come from? Do you need to see a doctor?" Hearing the word "doctor" made her anger raise suddenly. Images of what the "doctors" had done to at the facility rushed into her mind. "NO! I DON'T NEED A DOCTOR!"

"Okay! I'm sorry I brought it up…Just thought you might sense you were dressed like that." After making that comment William noticed something crucial. Hilary was practically naked! Aside from the patient's outfit, which was basically a big t-shirt, she wore nothing else. No panties…No bra…Nothing!

"CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!" William thought to himself getting bright red. He rushed over to the closet and searched around for any clothes that would be suitable for her. The most he could salvage were some of his pajamas, which may have been too big for her, but it was better than what she had on. He handed Hilary the clothes and told her she could change while he waited outside. She agreed to this and thanked him for the clothes.

He waited outside Hilary told him she was finished. He walked back into his room and saw Hilary. As he thought the clothes were too big for Hilary and revealed some of her cleavage. William tried not to pay too much to this. He sat down in his chair and asked where she came from.

Hilary knew she had to lie, he wouldn't believe her even if she told him the truth. "I…just got back from the hospital…I was absent from school due to an illness I got…I just got recently and was really tired…So I sorta decided to take a nap…And I kinda lost track of the time. I'm sorry, the door was unlocked and no one was in here…So I thought if it was just for a little while…No one would notice…"

William seemed to fall for this story. "That's okay, now that I know the whole story, so where's your room at?" Hilary took a moment to answer. "I don't have one yet." William smiled. "Well then you're in luck Hilary! I have this friend named Diana who's been trying to get a roommate for ages. I'm sure she'd be glad to have you as a roommate." Hearing that made Hilary feel much better. "Really!? Are you sure I won't be too much trouble?" William dismissed the thought of it. "Not at all, if I know Diana like I think I know her, she'd welcome you as family."

Hilary was on the verge of tears. Had she really found a place where she could live peacefully? "Thank you…I just realized I don't know your name…" Hilary said feeling slightly stupid.

"Oh...My name's William" He said as he reached out a hand to her. Hilary took his hand and shook it. "Thank you William…" She said finally bursting into tears.


	3. Comrade

Godsend

Disclaimer: I don't own Elfin Lied…Also I will not take too much credit for this story, the story idea for this fanfic belongs to Brooks101189 of Youtube, he is also known as RosalineRoberts and KillerLoliProduction, so check out his channel if you ever get a chance. He is also managing Elfin Lied Hell and an AMV contest so check that out as well.

Hilary woke up from her slumber the next morning. William was kind enough to let Hilary sleep in his bed while he slept on his coach. She noticed that William was missing from the room. After a few minutes the door swung open and William came through with a handful of clothes in his arms.

"Here you go Hilary, I asked Diana if she had any clothes she never used and she gave me all these…Can't have you dressed like that…So look for any you like, once you get changed we'll go meet Diana."

William left the room allowing Hilary time to change. Soon Hilary emerged from the room wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. She stood their slightly embarrassed. "Um William…What's this for?" she asked bringing up a pair of panties and a bra.

William turned red at the sight of them. "You d-d-d-don't know how to put those on!?" Hilary nodded her head. "I'm just curious…What are they used for?"

"Y-y-y-you've never worn a bra before? Or panties?" Hilary nodded her head once again. "Just put them back with Diana's clothes, she'll explain later…"

As they walked down the dorm halls to meet up with Diana, William motioned for Hilary to stop. "I'm just going to warn you ahead of time…most people find Diana to be a bit…eccentric."

Hilary tilted her head. "What do you mean by eccentric?"

"You'll find out…"

The two then made their way to the café and saw a girl sitting by herself. The girl wore a small glasses rested upon her nose. She wore a red skirt along with a light brown suit and a red tie. The girl noticed the two and waved for them.

"My brother! Is she the new recruit?" The girl asked enthusiastically.

"Now, now…Diana don't scare her away just yet." William laughed.

"Hilary, this is Diana. Diana, this is Hilary?" William introduced.

Diana shook Hilary's hand eagerly. "Welcome my comrade! I hear you're in need of a roommate; well I'd be more than happy to oblige."

"Diana! I hope you aren't planning on filling Hilary with your crazy ideas."

"That's no fun Comrade William! Where's the fun if I can't brainwash…I mean convert…I mean…um just talk with my friend about my dreams for world domination."

Hilary just laughed at the whole situation. "Oh Hilary I forgot to ask…Are you also a freshman?"

"Um…Yeah"

"What classes are you taking then?"

Hilary didn't know what to say. She used her vectors to probe into William's mind. Once inside his mind she found discovered each of William's classes subjects which periods he had them. Hilary then named off the exact same subjects and periods to William.

"Oh what are the odds? How come I've never seen you in any of my classes though?"

"Um…It was because I was sick for so long…"

"Oh yeah…Anyway class is about to start soon…Hey Diana…Can you come here for a sec?" William said as he whispered something into Diana's ear. Diana nodded as William left for class. "Come Comrade Hilary! We need to get you reacquainted with proper women's wear."

William had made it to class soon enough. Mr. Bertrand's Math class was possibly his toughest class. Mr. Bertrand was rather rotund and in his late 60's, a former war veteran, he could be quite strict when he had to be.

Hilary walked into the class a couple minutes later. Mr. Bertrand, vigilant as always, noticed this immediately. "Young Miss! Are you one of my students? All late students must-Oh is that you Hilary? Forgive me for my rudeness it's been so long since you've been in my class. Please, please do sit down anywhere you like."

"Thank you Professor Bertrand. That's very kind of you." Hilary said taking her seat next to William. "Did you like brainwash him or something? I've never seen him act that nice before."

Hilary scoffed. "Please William…There's no such thing as "brainwashing" and by the way…After class could you tell me where the Dean's office is?"

"Sure…do you need him for something?"

"Yeah…I want to tell him that I've returned from my long absence and that I'm back at my classes."

"Now can anyone tell me the answer to this equation?" Mr. Bertrand asked the class. Few people seemed actually sure about the question. One boy in particular raised his hand confidently.

"The answer is Sin X Cos X = 1/CSC^2"

"Correct! Now if only half of you would put in the effort of Drake over here!"

The boy wore large round glasses and wore a red shirt and black pants. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. The boy continued writing in his notebook after answering the question.

William whispered to Hilary. "That's Drake, he's one of the smartest kids I've ever met, you need a question answered and it's a sure thing that he can answer it. Hell will freeze over when there's and equation he can't solve."

Hilary committed this to memory. Class ended and William showed Hilary the way to the Dean's office. "Thanks William…I'll only be a minute. Hilary shut the door behind her.

She walked up to the Dean's table and the Dean looked surprised by her sudden arrival. "Can I help you Miss?"

"Yes you can." Hilary shot a vector into his mind like she had with William. "I was a sick student who had to take an excused absence from class, I'm back now and I want you to enroll me into the following classes."

"Why of course Miss." The Dean said putting the information into his computer. "Done."

"Thank you Sir." Hilary said as she left. "Let's go William." Hilary said smiling happily.


	4. Cover

Godsend

Disclaimer: I don't own Elfin Lied…Also I will not take too much credit for this story, the story idea for this fanfic belongs to Brooks101189 of Youtube, he is also known as RosalineRoberts and KillerLoliProduction, so check out his channel if you ever get a chance. He is also managing Elfin Lied Hell and an AMV contest so check that out as well.

Over the next few months, Hilary had quickly became quite accustomed to college life. Diana's…"behavior" soon became regular to her. William was kind enough to off any advice he had that would help her. Although most of the time it was William and Diana asking her for help. When the problem confused even Hilary, they would ask their other friend, Drake, who would be able to explain it with the greatest of ease.

One day William, Diana, Hilary, and Drake were all enjoying a calm, peaceful, and study-free lunch, Hilary had come to enjoy these moments of peace. Just her and her closest friends, enjoying a rest from the constant studying of exams and tests. Who'd have thought that she would be able to enjoy something so…normal?

As usual Drake read while he ate. He would occasionally push his glasses up the bridge of his nose when they got to low. Hilary noticed something out of the ordinary with Drake's reading material.

Unlike his usual books, which often consisted of Math, Science, and History textbooks, the book he held in his hand was much smaller and by the look of the book, didn't have any educational significance.

Hilary examined the cover more closely and saw a girl on the cover. The girl had orange hair, she wore a white dress along with a white beret. The girl had a smile of contentment upon her innocent looking face. The girl held something behind her back, upon further examination Hilary noticed that the object the girl held was a large hatchet.

"What's that you're reading Drake?" Hilary asked, her curiosity growing.

"Oh…this? This is a manga. This particular manga is called Higurashi."

"What's a manga?"

"You've never heard of manga!?"

Diana slightly groaned. "Good job my sister, you got him going now…"

Drake continued to speak. "Mangas are Japanese comic books. The one I'm reading is a Murder/Mystery, but there are many other kinds of manga. Romance, comedy, Adventure."

"That sounds pretty interesting, you think I'd be okay if I borrowed some?" Everyone else gasped at the thought of Hilary becoming an otaku like Drake.

"Sure, if you want to, you could come by my room after lunch and pick out any you like." Now that Hilary thought about it, Drake was usually the quiet studious of the group. The subject of manga however made him quite talkative. Also this was the first conversation they had that didn't involve studies.

"I'd love to read some of those Drake." Hilary said smiling happily.

After lunch everyone walked over to Drake's room. William and Diana were actually curious as to what kind of manga Hilary would choose. Hilary and the others walked into Drake's room, the walls were covered with posters of various anime, and his shelves were loaded with figurines of anime characters of all sorts. Hilary made her way to Drake's manga collection. After a few moments of searching she found what she was looking for.

Hilary held a large stack of manga she handed over some of it to William to carry. She grabbed part of the stack and thanked Drake. Drake observed the mangas she had chosen, a lot of them were the basic romantic comedy, others were a bit different. Drake noticed some of the others she chose were Death Note, Battle Vixens, and Battle Royale.

"Hilary! Are you sure you want to read "those"? That one, Battle Royale, is a little on the violent side.

"But it sounded so interesting, and besides…I'm sure I've seen bloodier stuff." Hilary smirked.

"Okay…But don't say I didn't warn ya."

"Thanks again, Drake. I'll return em as soon as I'm finished." Hilary and everyone else waved good-bye to Drake. Drake likewise waved good-bye to them. As they shut his door, Drake received a sudden phone call. "Now who could that be?" He walked over to the phone and answered.

William walked alongside Hilary and noticed how happy she was holding her stack of manga. "Are you really that happy over some manga?"

"Yep! I'm just so glad I learned something new about one of my friends…Before I met you guys…I'm sorry forget about it. Oh here's my room, thanks for the help. Just drop it on my bed. Night!" Hilary said ecstatic.

William said good night to her and left for his room. Once inside she greeted Diana and began to immediately read some of her chosen manga. As she quickly read through the manga, she instantly understood why Drake was such a fan of it. All the characters had such unique looks and all the situations they got themselves into were so hilarious. After reading some of the comedy mangas, she moved onto Battle Royale, the one Drake seemed so worried about her reading, it HAD to be interesting.

As she read through the first volume she was shocked at the way the kids were treated. It both surprised her and kept her interested. As she read through, she saw why Drake was surprised that she chose this. The blood and nudity in this series was quite extreme. Overall she enjoyed the series, by the time she had finished the manga it was late at night. She realized how tired she was and put the manga away and went to bed.

The next morning, she walked to Drake's room, holding a bag that held all of the borrowed manga. She knocked on the door and waited for Drake to answer. When the door opened, Hilary let out a small gasp. Drake looked completely exhausted, his eyes looked bloodshot and had dark bags under them. Drake must have been under extreme stress for him to look like this.

Could he have been up late studying? That seemed somehow unlikely as he was always prepared for his work and always knew the answers. "Here Drake." Hilary said as she handed him the bag of manga. "Are you feeling okay? You look terrible…"

"Um…yeah I'm okay…just stayed up WAAAAY too late last night studying and watching anime…Did you like them?"

"Yeah I did…Thank you for sharing them with me. I may come back another day to read some more. I gotta say that you've made me into a fan. Well…See ya later"

Drake waved good-bye to her and shut the door. He walked to his desk and sat down. His room was dark, hardly any lights on. Drake stared at his cell phone as if it would leap out and attack him at any given moment. Drake finally picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. Eventually a voice answered.

"Have you located the stray dog?...."

"…..Yes….."


	5. Guilt

Godsend

Disclaimer: I don't own Elfin Lied…Also I will not take too much credit for this story, the story idea for this fanfic belongs to Brooks101189 of Youtube, he is also known as RosalineRoberts and KillerLoliProduction, so check out his channel if you ever get a chance. He is also managing Elfin Lied Hell and an AMV contest so check that out as well.

Hilary, William, and Diana walked to Mr. Bertrand's Math class together. They took their normal seats and waited for the class to begin. Hilary noticed something that surprised her, Drake wasn't in his seat. Since the day she met Drake, he had never been late or missed a class. "William…has Drake ever missed a class before?"

William and Diana both looked at Drake's empty seat. "No…he's never missed a class…"

"Yesterday, when I returned his manga, he looked terrible. Do you think he could have been sick?"

"I suppose it's possible…" William answered his voice full of worry.

Elsewhere, Drake walked into the facility building. Drake walked up to the reception desk. "Excuse me, Is Dr. Kruger here?"

The receptionist checked the employee records. "Yeah, he's here, he should be in his office at the moment."

"I need to talk to him! Can you tell him I need to talk to him? It's urgent!"

"What your name?"

"Just tell him it's Drake, he'll know who I am. I'm an intern here."

"Just a moment please." She said as she reached for her phone. "Sir, I have a Drake here who wants to talk to you…"

"Oh Drake! Sure, send him in."

"He said he's free, he's in his office right now."

"Thank you!" Drake said as he hurried over to Kruger's office. When Drake arrived at Kruger's office, he saw Kruger standing by the wall, appreciating a large painting he had hung up on his wall, just one of many others he had. This was the first time Drake had seen Kruger's office. The office was humongous compared to the other offices in the building. His office floor had carpet instead of the average tiled floor. At the end was a large window which gave a beautiful view of the landscape outside.

"Why if it isn't Drake! What brings you all the way over here?"

Drake slowly approached Kruger as he spoke to him. "There's been something on my mind as of late...Regarding Hilary…"

Kruger smiled menacingly. "Oh?…What could that be?" He answered in his usual calm yet mocking voice.

"Well…What are you planning to do with Hilary?"

"Kill her." Kruger answered, as if the thought of murder was such an average thing to him.

"What!? You can't be serious! You never told me you were going to kill her! All I knew is that you were going to bring her back to the facility! Why do you have to kill her!?"

Kruger let out a groan. "Because…In this world, you are either one of two kinds of people. You're either the Master or the Dog. When the dog becomes mad and unpredictable, the master has no choice but to put the dog down."

"That may be true with dogs! But Hilary is a human!"

Kruger laughed. "You're fooling yourself if you think she's a person like you or me. I've already told you what she REALLY is."

"It's still murder no matter how you say it! I swear you won't get away-" Drake was unable to finish his sentence. Kruger had hit Drake square in the face, knocking his glasses of his face. Drake fell to the floor in pain, flat on his face.

"For one who's so smart, you really are a fucking moron. All you had to do was go about your normal life, but nooo, you had to let your conscience get in the way. What is it with you humans and your meddlesome need to be sooo self-righteous?"

Drake, still flat on the floor, attempted to pick up his glasses from the floor. Kruger stomped on Drake's hand, crushing it, Drake let out a cry of pain.

"Is this how you repay us? Betrayal!? Where would you be without us? It was us who paid for your college tuition. You repay us by turning your back on us!?" Drake tried to break free of Kruger's grasp, but to no avail.

Kruger then grabbed Drake by his hair, lifted him up and then threw him against the wall so hard he fell to the floor. Drake coughed from the pain and tried to lift himself up with his good hand.

Drake turned pale white at what he saw when he lifted his head. A large handheld gun, by the look of the gun it was most likely a magnum, pointed directly at his head. An evil grin spread across Kruger's face. "Where had Kruger got the gun? Had he kept it in his pocket the whole time?" By the overall look and design of the gun, Drake could tell that the gun must have been custom made to serve whatever fell purpose Kruger intended for it.

Drake kept his eyes on the gun, not blinking, not breathing, his body was frozen with fear.

"You know...I could kill you right now. I would not lose any sleep over it. The world doesn't have any use for a disobedient dog such as you. All I'd have to do is pull this trigger and I could splatter your brains all over this room."

Kruger withdrew the gun from Drake's forehead. "But then again…I do so hate to make a mess. As he left Kruger stomped on Drake's glasses, crushing them into pieces. "Don't think I'll forget this…By the time I'm through with you, you'll be lucky to teach grade school retards." Kruger then walked out of his office.

Drake still on the floor, punched the floor in frustration.

"Fuck! What have I done!"


	6. Hunt

Godsend

Disclaimer: I don't own Elfin Lied…Also I will not take too much credit for this story, the story idea for this fanfic belongs to Brooks101189 of Youtube, he is also known as RosalineRoberts and KillerLoliProduction, so check out his channel if you ever get a chance. He is also managing Elfin Lied Hell and an AMV contest so check that out as well.

Kruger was gathering together the strike squad that would go after Hilary. All together he had gathered around two-hundred soldiers. He had just finished briefing the soldiers on their mission. They were all told to invade a college campus, once there they primary objective was to capture a girl. Kruger showed them all what she looked like; he warned them that she was a diclonius.

At the mere mention of the word "diclonius" the soldiers seemed to freeze in fear. "A…diclonius…I've heard they're incredibly brutal…" Another soldier spoke. "I've heard they could rip you apart lip from limb…Guns don't even work on them!"

The soldiers all looked towards Kruger. "Well…yes they are known to be very brutal…But their not invincible, you can kill them with a gun…it's their vectors that get in the way." Kruger placed a hand on top of his head. "Sooo troublesome…I should also tell you that your target is a bit different from the average diclonius."

"How so sir? Is she similar to…Him?" A slightly frightened soldier asked.

Kruger let out a maniacal laugh. "No…Compared to "him" she's just a frightened little puppy. But that's no reason to thing this will be an easy job. She still poses a threat and absolute discretion is required. The higher-ups said that they want no casualties! If only I was calling the shots." Kruger just shrugged his shoulders. "Eh…That's for another day. So men…I wish you luck in the hunt." He bid them farewell…a bit TOO enthusiastically.

The soldiers left the briefing room, leaving Kruger by himself. "Do me a favor Hilary…Try not to make too much of a mess…You need to look good for your date."

The soldiers gathered into the vehicles that would bring them to the college. Once the soldiers were all seated, the vehicles started up. "Geeze why couldn't they have just sent "him" for this mission?"

"Are you a fucking moron? Did you not hear what "he" did the last time he was sent on a mission!? He nearly leveled a whole city. Man…The higher-ups sure had a big mess to clean up after that incident…Long story short…As far as the general public's concerned…That city had an unfortunate "earthquake"…"

The soldiers prepped their weapons, equipping silencers for stealth purposes. They noticed that they were approaching their destination.

Elsewhere Hilary tossed and turned in her bed. Hilary saw various images in her slumber. A girl and a boy were eating with her at a table; the house looked different than the houses she's seen in the United States. Then another image appeared before her, a young girl in dirty clothes followed by a tiny puppy…she looked hungry. The next image was the most disturbing to Hilary. A young girl sat in a wheelchair; she had pink hair, red eyes, and ribbons in her hair. Hilary sent forth her vectors to attack the girl. The girl, in response to this, sent her own vectors at her. The girl's vectors easily outnumbered Hilary's and her vectors were grabbed by the girl's vectors. The girl's vectors quickly approached Hilary, before the vectors made impact Hilary woke from her dream.

Hilary rubbed her head. "What kind of dream was that?" Hilary got up from her bed and walked over to the window. Hilary stared out the window and tried to clear her thoughts. Hilary looked further into the distance and saw something approach the college grounds.

Hilary immediately backed away from the window. Around twenty large vehicles were getting closer and closer to the college. Hilary recognized the vehicles as the ones in the facility. "No way! How!? How did they find me!?!?" The thought of Hilary's new life being forcibly taken from her deeply frightened her.

"No! I won't go back there!!" Hilary left the dorm room and made her way out the dorm. Hilary wasn't able to get out before the strike force entered the dorm. Hilary hid herself within the dark hallways of the dorm. She heard the footsteps of the soldier approach her. She would have preferred to avoid any bloodshed, but by the way thing were going that was clearly impossible.

A soldier walked through the hallway in which Hilary was hidden, he turned around and saw her with his night vision goggles. He tried to fire at her but she used her vectors to destroy his gun, he tried to run away but Hilary's vector grabbed at his leg, causing him to trip. He tried to crawl away but was pulled into the dark hallway, out of sight. A gut wrenching scream echoed throughout the hallway followed by a loud crunching noise. The top half of the soldier's torso was then flung across the hallway.

More soldiers appeared in the hallway, following the direction of the scream. They saw Hilary and pointed their guns at her. The next thing that was heard within the hallway was a loud splattering sound; the hallway was now painted bright red with the blood of the soldiers. Before Hilary had left she heard a ringing noise coming from one of the soldier's corpse. Hilary used one of her vectors to control the dead corpse of the soldier. The dead corpse answered the phone and a voice spoke. "Did you encounter the target? Do you require reinforcements?" The corpse spoke. "No…We have searched the entire dorm and no sight of the target…"

Hilary figured that would satisfy them for now, but it would only be a matter of time before someone discovered the corpses. Hilary sped out of the hallway and finally made her way out the dorm entrance.

Diana woke from her slumber. "My sister?…" Diana looked around and saw that Hilary was missing from the room. Diana felt uneasy and decided to search for Hilary. She left her room and walked down the hallway. "My sister?" Diana called out.

Diana froze in shock at the sight she saw before her, she placed her hand over her mouth, trying to hold back a scream. Corpses, blood, spattered across the hallway. Diana wasn't able to stop herself; she let out a loud scream. This woke others from their slumber. Many students opened the door and walked out into the hallway to see the cause of the commotion.

The students saw Diana on the floor in shock at the scene in the hallway. "Kiss my ass bitch! Nyodude is running awaaaay!" One student yelled while running away from the scene.

Diana slowly stood up and walked away from the gruesome scene. Diana was able to make her way to William's room. She knocked on the door loudly. After a few moments William opened the door. "Diana! Are you okay? You look terrible…"

"I…I woke up…Hilary was gone and…I decided to look for her and…I saw dead bodies…blood…everywhere…I'm worried about Hilary…something could have happened to her…"

"Diana! I need you to go somewhere safe! I'll go look for Hilary!"

Diana reluctantly nodded her head.

William ran down the hallway, eventually running into the scene Diana had described. William tried not to puke at the scene, he ran past the corpses and further down the hallway, searching the entire dorm.

When he couldn't find her he left the dorm, determined to search the entire college to find her.

Hilary leaped through the college grounds trying to get away, it didn't take long for the soldiers to spot her and open fire. Hilary grabbed one of the soldiers with her a vector and thrust him high into the air, she then smashed his face into the ground so hard that his skull was crushed instantly.

Another soldier shot at Hilary, her vectors easily blocked the shots. Hilary then sliced the soldier clean in half, separating his torso from his body. Another soldier approached Hilary; she grabbed him with four of her vectors and ripped off his arms and legs. She then threw the body towards a smaller group of soldiers, freaking out the soldiers incredibly.

More kept on coming, Hilary grabbed another soldier and threw against the floor so hard he bounced off the ground and landed far away from the scene. Despite her best efforts, the soldiers didn't show any sign of diminishing.

Hilary then saw something that made her freeze. William stood their staring, in shock, at what he had just witnessed.

"Hilary?...It was you? You were the one that killed-" Before he could finish, Hilary grabbed him with one of her vectors and thrust him in front of her.

"Listen up! I have a hostage! I swear if you follow me or shoot, I'll kill him!"

The soldiers seemed to hesitate, knowing their situation; they had no chance of winning. Hilary took this moment to escape. She leaped away, still holding onto William with her vectors. Nothing was going to stand in her way…Not even her friends…


	7. Monster

Godsend

Disclaimer: I don't own Elfin Lied…Also I will not take too much credit for this story, the story idea for this fanfic belongs to Brooks101189 of Youtube, he is also known as RosalineRoberts and KillerLoliProduction, so check out his channel if you ever get a chance. He is also managing Elfin Lied Hell and an AMV contest so check that out as well.

Hilary was now miles away from the college grounds. She held William tightly with her vectors, covering his mouth with one of them so he couldn't scream. What was she thinking? She had just taken William as her hostage. The one person who had taken her in when she had no place to go. William looked surprisingly calm for someone who had just been kidnapped…

Hilary noticed they were approaching a large forested area. Hilary leaped deep into the forest. She let go of William once she landed. William coughed and caught his breath. He stared at Hilary, not exactly sure what to say to her. "Hilary…What exactly are you?..."

Hilary thrust one of her vectors into William's mind once again. Once inside she unlocked a dormant ability within William. She unlocked the dormant human ability to see…vectors. She then withdrew her vector from his mind.

William looked at Hilary once again, this time in utter shock. He saw a number of intangible hands floating around Hilary. "H-Hilary…What are those?...How long have they been there?"

"These are my vectors William…I control them with my thoughts…It's one of powers I have as a…diclonius…"

William looked at Hilary, still a but surprised by this sudden revelation. "What do you mean by diclonius?…"

It means I'm not like you…I'm not a human…There are people who will do harm to me because of that…"

"That's TERRIBLE!! Why should it matter to them whether or not you're a human!? You haven't done anything to deserve this! Fucking bastards!" William yelled as he punched at the ground.

Hilary was surprised by William's sudden anger. "You don't care William? That I'm a monster?..."

"What are you talking about Hilary? You're not a monster…The ones that are hunting you down as though you're just some rapid animal…THEY'RE THE MONSTERS!!! THEY'RE ABSOLUTE SCUM!! DON'T EVER THINK YOU'RE THE SAME AS THOSE PEOPLE!!!"

Hilary was moved and nearly on the verge of tears. "William…I know this goes without saying…but if you try to escape…I won't hesitate to kill you…"

"I understand Hilary…Well…I'm gonna try to get some firewood...Is it okay if we rest here for now?" William said as he got to his feet.

"You know I could just use my vectors to get the firewood." She said as she used one of her vectors to chop a nearby tree clean in half.

William was a bit surprised by the power her vectors had. "It's okay…I want to be SOME use to you."

"Just be aware that my vectors allow me to sense your presence…I'll know the instant you try to escape…"

William just waved the idea off. "Yeah…Yeah…" William then disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

William walked through the forest, slowly taking in his current situation. He was taken hostage by a girl, who until recently, seemed for the most part normal, and now everyone thought he was her hostage. He didn't though, he knew despite these turn of events that she was a good person. He could tell she didn't want to do this.

William continued walking looking for some firewood that he could easily carry. He was unsuccessful for the most part. He stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw something in front of him. Two eyes glowing blood red. William immediately backed away. The eyes drew closer out of the darkness and a body formed around it. A man of average height stood before him.

Before he could react the tree next to him was instantly cut in half and fell over. William immediately ran away from the man. The man walked after him. William ran as fast as he could through the forest. His mind was racing, he didn't know what just happened, only that the man had almost killed him.

William ran as fast as he could, he dared not look behind him. He could hear the sounds of trees being forcibly ripped from the earth, the sounds of them being tossed aside as though they were weightless. "Is this man like Hilary? Does he have powers too?"

William lost his focus and tripped on a large root; he tried to free his foot from the large root but was unable to. He heard the steps of the man draw closer and closer. He heard the whoosh of a tree being tossed into the air. Too his surprise the tree was thrown in the direction of the man. Then with lighting speed Hilary leaped forth and attacked.

The man easily stopped the tree and tossed it aside. Hilary grabbed two more trees with her vectors and swung them at the man. The man blocked these as well with his vectors. "Ah…Hilary…It's been a while." The man calmly spoke.

"Shut up Michael! I know why you're here! You want to take me back to the facility!!! I won't let you!!" Hilary yelled as she thrust her vectors forth to attack Michael.

"Just as predictable as ever..." Michael said as he countered by grabbing all of Hilary's vectors with his own. Hilary gasped as she tried to break free of his embrace. Michael took this huge opening and began choking Hilary with a vector. He then tossed Hilary around as if she was rag doll.

Michael thrust Hilary upwards into the air and thrust her downward; he then repeated the move, but this time with greater height and even more downward force. Michael then bashed her against a couple of trees, laughing insanely as he did so. "Now scream Hilary! Show me your anguish! Your pain and misery is so intoxicating…"

Hilary tried but couldn't help but let out a scream of anguish. "Ah yes…That's it…" Michael sneered and threw Hilary with full force through a couple of trees. Michael leaped over to where Hilary had landed. An old looking wood mill with crane that was used to carry large amounts logs at once. By now Hilary had recovered and began her onslaught with her vectors.

Michael easily dodged these attacks and parried any other attacks with his own vectors. It was pretty clear to Hilary that Michael was not putting in much effort. He was simply toying with her, as a predator usually will before delivering the final blow.

Michael soon got bored with this and decided to get serious. He easily broke through Hilary's defenses of vectors and grabbed her by the neck once again. He then thrashed her against the gigantic crane until she let out a satisfying shriek of pain.

William had managed to escape from the battle long ago and was still able to hear Hilary's screams. He wanted to help her, but knew that he couldn't stand up to someone like that. William would have continued running…if he hadn't heard Hilary's screams intensive to a whole new level. He didn't care anymore, not about Hilary, but about his own safety. William ran full speed toward Hilary's increasing screams.

He soon found himself at the old wood mill where Michael and Hilary were fighting. He saw Hilary floating in the air screaming her lungs out, and Michael laughing insanely. William was able to see the vector that was choking Hilary and causing her such pain. Michael searched around for anything that could be used as a weapon. He spotted a small boulder nearby. He picked it up with all his strength and brought it downward as hard as he could onto Michael's head.

Michael lost his focus from the force of the blow. Hilary was freed from his grasp and fell to the floor coughing from the lack of oxygen. Hilary used her vectors to activate the crane which held the logs and the crane swung with full force towards Michael.

The crane scored a direct hit on Michael and sent him flying before he even had a chance to recover from William's surprise attack. Hilary then forced the logs out of the crane handle and threw them with full force towards Michael, who was still soaring through the air. The logs hit him and both went flying towards the mill house. The logs, and Michael, were forced through the mill house and destroyed a power line within the mill.

Electricity burst from the mill shooting everywhere. Hilary grabbed William by the arm and pulled him away from the scene. "Let's go!" Hilary and William ran from the scene before the electricity had caused a huge fire. The logs within the mill had caught on fire and some of trees outside the mill were caught in the fire. Soon the whole scene was a hellish sight of death and destruction.


	8. Explanation

Godsend

Disclaimer: I don't own Elfin Lied…Also I will not take too much credit for this story, the story idea for this fanfic belongs to Brooks101189 of Youtube, he is also known as RosalineRoberts and KillerLoliProduction, so check out his channel if you ever get a chance. He is also managing Elfin Lied Hell and an AMV contest so check that out as well.

Hilary ran with William, still gripping his hand, to somewhere far away from the now spreading fire. "Hang on William!" Hilary grabbed him with her vectors and leaped high up landed out of the forest.

Hilary observed her surroundings and saw that she had landed near a large lake. The area was mostly devoid of any kind of plant life. She let go of William and noticed a large cave near the lake. "Perfect, we can rest there for tonight…"

Hilary and William both worked to start a fire in the dark cave. Once the fire was lit, they were granted some visibility within the cave.

After a few moments of silence, William spoke. "Hilary…Who was that?..."

Hilary gave a deep sigh. "I think William…It's time you learned the truth…about me…and those after me…"

"I suppose I should start off with the people that are chasing me…The company that is after me is known to the public as Banodyne. Banodyne is attempting to make a type of super-soldier that they plan for military use…I was one of two subjects in this experiment. The man that attacked you…He was the other…His name was Michael…"

Banodyne cloned us from the DNA of a diclonius named Lucy. I was born in the facility…Every day was a living hell for me…The experiments they did on us gave us new powers.

Hilary grabbed a nearby rock and crushed it into dust as though it was paper, the dust flew out of her hand and into the wind. "Super strength, telepathy, and the ability to mask our true appearance in front of humans."

"What do you mean by your true appearance?" William asked…slightly worried.

"What you see now isn't what I really look like…I was given this ability to hide among other people without suspicion…This is what I really look like…"

Hilary's long hair suddenly changed from brown to bright red. Her hazel eyes changed bright red as well. Probably most surprising to William were the small horns that appeared on top of Hilary's head.

"This is my true form…" Hilary said, sounded somewhat ashamed. She looked at William, who seemed to have his vision affixed on her horns.

"Uh…William…" She points to her face. "I'm down here…"

William's vision lowered to Hilary's face. "Oh…sorry Hilary…" William apologized, embarrassed with himself.

"Do the horns…scare you?..." Hilary asked William, looking down at the ground.

"The horns? No! They're cool!"

"Huh! William…This is serious!" Hilary answered back, surprised by his response.

"I am serious Hilary! Those horns look really cool! I don't see why you'd want to hide them." William told her, still amazed by Hilary's true appearance.

"You don't think it makes me look like a freak…Or like I'm some sort of outcast…"

"Of course not Hilary! I bet Diana and Drake would have loved to see those horns…Knowing Drake, he'd probably think of it like something out of an anime…" William said as he laughed.

Hilary reached for the top of her head with her hands and felt at her horns. For the first time in her life she thought of the horns as a gift making her unique, rather a curse making her a freak. William's kind words caused her to blush. "Thank you William…You're the first person to ever treat me as an actual person rather than a dog…"

"Dog?...What do you mean by dog?" William asked, his concern for Hilary growing.

Sudden anger flared up in Hilary. "Sorry…This goes back to Banodyne…The one man responsible for what's been done to me, is a man named Nathanial Kruger…He's the worst excuse for a human I've ever come across…Power hunger…and devoid of any type of human sympathy…He treated me like the worst kind of dog…He would push me to my very limits by forcing me to train my abilities. He placed an electric collar on my neck to force me to do the training. They would only take the collar of during experiments. If I protested, he'd activate the collar, forcing me into submission…He's possibly the man I hate most in this world…The second would have been Michael…"

"Did you have a history with Michael?"

"I suppose you could say he's the closest thing to a family I have…We were both cloned from the same DNA…But the very thought of having any relation to that man sickens me to my very core. When it came to brutality and strength, Michael was definitely the winner. He was everything Banodyne had hoped for…A heartless, nearly indestructible killing machine. He would enjoy the pain and suffering he was able to cause…Sick bastard...During that time, we were both pushed to our limits, we trained against one another in combat. There was a room, we would go in there to fight. The room was built specifically for combat use. I fought against Michael more times than I could count. But out of all the times I've fought him in that room…I never once beat him…Well, guess all that doesn't matter now seeing as how he's dead."

"So now you know. That's why I'm being hunted like some sort of wild animal…That's why they'll never stop searching for me…That's why I'll never live a normal life…That's why…That's why…" Hilary couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst into tears crying into hands.

In one quick motion William embraced Hilary. He held her tightly in his arms. Hilary likewise embraced William, now sobbing into his chest. William stroked her hair, hoping it would help in some way.

Hilary eventually cried herself to sleep. William placed her gently on the floor. The fight with Michael must have taken a lot of energy out of her. He watched Hilary sleep, she looked so peaceful in her deep slumber. William reached over and stroked the top of her head, trying to avoid touching her horns. William thought of the others who would inadvertently be affected by this. Diana, Drake, his Mother and Father. Surely they would notice he was gone, and surely they would get worried, not knowing where he was or what had happened to him.

With these thoughts in mind, William slowly drifted off to sleep.


	9. Plans

Godsend

Disclaimer: I don't own Elfin Lied…Also I will not take too much credit for this story, the story idea for this fanfic belongs to Brooks101189 of Youtube, he is also known as RosalineRoberts and KillerLoliProduction, so check out his channel if you ever get a chance. He is also managing Elfin Lied Hell and an AMV contest so check that out as well.

William awoke from his slumber. He instantly noticed the fire in front of him. Hilary stood by the fire, cooking.

"Are those…fish?"

Hilary replied. "Yup…I got them from the lake. We're gonna have to eat sometime…Here." Hilary handed William a thoroughly cooked fish.

"Sorry if it's not that good. My cooking's not that great."

William didn't protest. He ate the fish, it was much better than Hilary said sound. "Thanks Hilary, it's really good." He said as he continued eating the fish.

William continued his thoughts from last night. Had people noticed he was gone? Taken hostage by Hilary. Surely there would be an investigation over the murdered soldiers at the college. Too many people knew about the dead bodies. Both the college students and any surviving soldiers would make this go public. The soldiers would be able to tell everyone who the murder was and the students would be able to identify the hostage. It wouldn't take long for them to make a story about this in the news.

Meanwhile, Hilary on the other hand was thinking on her next possible move.

Hilary took William in desperation to escape; truthfully she didn't wish to involve William in her escape any further. Now that he was her hostage, what would she do with him? Hopefully this would stop any others from following her, but how long would that last? How long until a search party goes out to look for him. He did have many people that cared about him. Diana…Drake…Surely they would want to find him, and in the event everything could go back to normal…Would they forgive her for everything she's done?...Hilary knew there was no turning back now.

At the Banodyne facility however, devious plans were being formed…

Kruger walked alongside one of his subordinates. "Hilary sure is making a mess of things…To think…She ACTUALLY beat Michael. That's certainly a first."

Kruger's subordinate spoke. "Um…Dr. Kruger…What exactly do you plan to do about Hilary…and where exactly are we headed?"

"All shall be revealed in due time." Kruger smirked confidently.

As they headed down a long hallway, they came across a large metal door. After Kruger typed in a code, the door opened. He repeated this process with the doors they came across after the first one. Something important must have waited at the end of this hall.

They then came across a normal door. Kruger grabbed the knob and opened the door. The room inside had a large mirror on the wall and computers designed to monitor the room that was visible through the large mirror.

It was difficult to see the person that sat inside the room due to the lighting of the room. The lights inside would flicker on and off at random. When the lights would flicker back on, a man was seen sitting in the room. He looked for the most part, rather calm, with the exception of a violent twitch now and then. The man had short hair; random spots were bright red while others were dark brown. Horns protruded out of the top of his head. His eye pupils had two different colors; the one on his left was red, while the one on his right was hazel.

Kruger walked over to the monitoring device and pressed on a button. He then picked up a microphone and spoke into it.

"We have a mad dog on the loose. We need you to put it down. Are you up for the task…Michael?"

Once he heard these words, a wide and evil grin spread across Michael's face. "Yes…"

"Good…So first of all, tell me what happened to you after you fought against Hilary."

Michael spoke to Kruger. "Well I nearly had her…But this punk kid came out of nowhere and smashed rock on my head!"

"You should have been able to sense his presence with your vectors."

"Well I could have, but I…"

"You got distracted because you were enjoying yourself too much" Kruger said, disappointed with Michael's lack of caution.

"…A little…" Michael replied.

"Who was this kid that attacked you anyway?"

"He was Hilary's hostage…or at least I thought he was. I seriously doubt he would help her if he was a hostage. It'd make more sense to run away when given a chance like that. I'd wager they're working together now."

Kruger smiled, a plan forming in his head. "That's perfect Michael."

"Once everything is set, we will call upon you. You should be happy…If all goes according to plan you well get another chance at Hilary."

Michael seemed to get excited at the thought of fighting Hilary again. Actually, it was probably more accurate to say that he got excited over the thought of causing Hilary more pain and agony. His entire body shook with anticipation; this was somehow different than his violent random shakes.

"When will you need me?"

"If it goes as I expect it to, sometime within this week"

"Whaaaaat!? A week! That's too long! I wanna hurt her NOW!!" Michael wined.

"Now, now Michael…You know what they say, Good things come to those who wait. You well get your chance at Hilary, be certain of that."

Michael still sat in the room, pouting to himself. "Fine…" Michael's body twitched once again.

"Well that's all for now. Once my plan is set, we'll set you free."

Kruger and his subordinate left the room. Kruger looking even more confidant than before.

"Dr. Kruger…What exactly are you planning?"

"I'd tell…but then I'm afraid I'd have to kill you." Kruger laughed.

"Um…Are you joking sir?..."

"No…" Kruger said, utterly serious.

"Oh…okay then…" The subordinate shut himself up and walked away from Kruger.

Kruger laughed to himself once again. "William...Is it? I'm afraid you know too much…I'll have to take care of that…"


	10. Seperation

Godsend

Disclaimer: I don't own Elfin Lied…Also I will not take too much credit for this story, the story idea for this fanfic belongs to Brooks101189 of Youtube, he is also known as RosalineRoberts and KillerLoliProduction, so check out his channel if you ever get a chance. He is also managing Elfin Lied Hell and an AMV contest so check that out as well.

William and Hilary left the cave the next morning. Hilary chose to walk instead of running; she thought it would be best to conserve her strength. They walked through the forest side by side. Once they were out of the forest, they saw large towers in the distance. As they walked towards the towers, the rest of the city became visible to them. Hilary changed her appearance to blend in with the other people.

Her horns receded back into her head, her long bright red hair changed back to the familiar brown shade. Her eyes once again became the hazel ones that William had seen in her when they first met.

"Does it hurt? When you change your appearance?"

"Not really" Hilary said as she felt the top of her hornless head with her hand. "I do, feel the horns…but it doesn't hurt that much…why you asking?"

"I was just curious I guess. I just want to learn everything I can about you." William said as he patted Hilary's head. "You're very important to me, so I wanna know every detail I can about you."

Once again, William had touched Hilary with his kind words. She tried, but couldn't help but blush. Embarrassed, Hilary tried to look away from William.

"What's this feeling I have? My heart won't stop racing! This feels different than the adrenaline of being chased and hounded…my heart races for another reason…" Hilary took a glance toward William; her heart seemed to skip a beat.

"Is it William?...Is this feeling caused by William…I feel…happy with this feeling…I don't want to let go of this." She placed both her palms near her heart. "As long as I'm with William…I feel normal…I feel…happy…"

William and Hilary soon reached the city and did their best to blend in. As William was walking down the street, his gaze wondered to an electronics store window. The television in the window seemed to have some strange spell over him. He stopped dead in his tracks and walked closer to the window to get a better look.

His eyes were affixed to the screen. Hilary noticed William's absence and walked over to William to get him moving again.

"William! We got to keep moving, we can't stay in one place for too long." William remained silent. Hilary followed William's gaze to the television and saw what had enthralled him.

On the television was a news broadcast. The reporter was talking two middle aged adults, one man and one women. Near the bottom of the screen was a message, "Concerned Parents of College Kidnapping Victim". The man did his best to calm down his wife, who was being hysterical from her obvious stress and fatigue.

The women spoke towards the camera, pleading. "Please! Whoever you are, give me back my son!! He doesn't deserve this! Just please…bring him back…I don't want him hurt…" She fell to the floor. "I'd give anything to see my boy again!! Please!! Give him back to me!!!" She was unable to form anymore words due to her overflowing tears. Her husband helped her up and tried to calm her down again.

William finally broke her gaze from the television. "Hilary…I have to go home…I can't have them worry about me…"

Hilary took some time to process this. She felt her body run cold. "NO!" Hilary screamed at William. "You can't leave me! I won't let you!" Hilary's vectors came out thrust toward William. Even though he could see the vectors, William stood firm. Hilary's vectors stopped before they touched any part of him. Surrounded by her vectors, William stared at Hilary with a long and cold expression. "What am I doing!? I can't make him stay with me…I should have seen this coming…I couldn't have him stay with me anyway. I would just be putting him in danger to fulfill my selfish desires.

Hilary withdrew her vectors. "I'm sorry William. Go to your family. They must miss you." Hilary said to William, with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you Hilary…I'll never forget you…Good-bye." William said as he turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

"Good-bye…William" Hilary turned around as well and walked in the opposite direction of William. Her eyes were overflowing with tears. When William had uttered the words "Good-bye" it suddenly occurred to what it had truly meant. She was saying "Good-bye" to the only person she had ever loved. And the thought that she would never see him again, tore her apart. She continued walking with her tears still pouring.

William was able to get a ride back to house much easier than he thought. He hitched a ride from a driver and told how he was the college kidnapped student. The driver agreed to help him get a ride to his house. During the ride home he pondered the fate of Hilary. Would she be safe? Would she escape the evil hold of Banodyne? He hoped that some day, he could continue a normal life with her.

When he arrived at his house he thanked the driver for his kindness and approached his house. When was exactly was the last time he saw his parents? Was it before he started college? He rang the door bell and waited for an answer, his anticipation rising. The door opened, but no one answered it. He walked slowly into the house and saw his parents sitting on the living room couch. He walked into further into the house and greeted them joyously. "Mom! Dad! I'm back-" William's mother interrupted him, a terrible look of fear plastered on her face.

"You shouldn't have come back! Get out before it's too late!"

"Huh?...What are you talking abo-" Before he could finish his sentence, William felt something hard fall down upon the back of his skull. William fell to the floor, quickly losing conciseness. Before he lost conciseness he heard footsteps behind him and a voice.

"Well, well…what have we hear?...A scared little puppy?" Then William heard nothing, and everything faded into darkness.


	11. Reunion

Godsend

Disclaimer: I don't own Elfin Lied…Also I will not take too much credit for this story, the story idea for this fanfic belongs to Brooks101189 of Youtube, he is also known as RosalineRoberts and KillerLoliProduction, so check out his channel if you ever get a chance. He is also managing Elfin Lied Hell and an AMV contest so check that out as well.

Hilary walked through the dark unfamiliar city streets, still saddened by the fact that she may never see William again. How long had it been since they parted ways? Thirty minutes…Seven hours…Three days…She honestly didn't know. Time seemed to have slowed, her days that were once filled with such happy and wondrous moments, were replaced with an ever growing shadow.

She wrapped her arms around herself and started to think to herself. "William…It took me a while to understand why I wanted to keep you so close to me…but now I know…I…I love you…"

Hilary tried to fight back tears. "Why couldn't I have told him that myself. Now I may never get the chance. I hate this feeling…Even if I did tell him…Would he return my feelings…I am monster after all." Hilary thought back to William's kind words, how he was disgusted with the fact that Hilary had even considered herself a "monster".

Thinking of William warmed her heart. Thinking of the times she shared with him brought back happy memories but saddened her at the same time. "William wouldn't want me to think like that. He'd say something like how I should stay positive…and…and…" Hilary couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She walked down a dark alleyway and cried into her hands.

"I can't take much more of this. Not hearing your kind words. Not being able to talk with you and the others. You were the first person to make me feel human, and not like some mangy lab rat. I love him…" Hilary clenched her fists. "Okay! I'm going to do it! I'll get my life back no matter the cost! We'll discuss our school topics like we used to…Diana will talk about her plans for world domination…and Drake will talk about his favorite anime and manga. And I'll tell William how I feel…I'll do it!"

Hilary dried her tears and got up from the dark alleyway. She walked out, and just as she did she bumped into a passing pedestrian. Both of them were knocked to the ground. Hilary got up and looked at who she had bumped into. The sight before her had shocked her. The very person she had bumped into was the one and only anime otaku she had become friends with, Drake.

Drake looked like he had seen better days. His hair was messed and dirty, his clothes looked ragged and torn, and he seemed to have various bruises and scratches on his face and hands.

"Drake!? What happened to you!? You look awful!"

Drake got up and realized who spoke to him. "H-Hilary!? Oh Thank God! I've been looking everywhere for you! I have something urgent to tell you!"

"Give me a moment Drake; this will be quicker than you explaining yourself." Hilary entered Drake's memory trying to get a better understanding of what Drake was talking about. She stopped her search when she came across a particular memory. Rage overtook her and she grabbed Drake by the neck with a vector and pulled him into the dark alleyway. She then slammed him against a brick wall and tightened her grip on Drake.

"It was you!? You were the one who told them where I was!? How could you Drake?...I trusted you…Did you only see me as a monster?..."

"I'm sorry Hilary…"

Hilary smacked him against the brick wall again. "You make me go through all this! And all you have to say for yourself is, I'm sorry!?"

"Kruger lied to me!" Drake coughed out.

Hilary's blood boiled at the mere mention of the name.

"He told me you were potential danger…I didn't want to believe it…but…" Drake was unable to form more words due to Hilary's tight grip. Hilary loosened her grip enough to let him speak more clearly.

"He said he'd stop supporting my college fund if I didn't do it! I'm a smart student…But I come from a very poor family, I wasn't able to get a scholarship either…So I became an intern at Banodyne, they agreed to pay for my intuition if I worked for them. He told me about your powers and what you were capable of. I didn't know they were planning on killing you…Please believe me! Against my better judgment I told them where you were…But I want to try to fix my mistake…William's in great danger!!"

Hilary dropped Drake in shock. "What do you mean?..."

"The broadcast with William's parents…It was a setup…It's a trap to draw out William. The reporters work for Banodyne…They were holding the parents at gunpoint off screen. I've been doing some snooping around at Banodyne and I heard of their plan…I was hoping to get to you before the broadcast…But now that it's too late…We have to stop William from getting to his house! Kruger's planning on killing William!!"

Hilary grabbed him with her vectors. "I still don't trust you…But I need you to lead me to his house…You know where it is?" Drake nodded as he looked at the surrounding street signs.

"From here it should be…That way!" Drake said as he pointed in one direction.

Hilary leaped into the air, still holding onto Drake.

"Don't worry William…I'm coming."

William's vision slowly came back to him. He saw a blurred figure stand before him, he tried to move but found his hands were bound by something.

The figure got closer to him, his vision became clearer. He saw his captor's true self before him. A man with short dirty blonde hair, rectangular shaped glasses and a black business suit.

"Wakey, Wakey! So glad you could finally join us William."

"Wha-Who are you!?"

"Me!?...Oh no one of any significance…just your executioner. Hahaha! You should see the look on your face! Hahaha! It's priceless!!"

William wasn't sure if the man was being serious or just kidding around. "You still haven't told me your name."

"You're not exactly in a position to be asking ME questions…Well…guess there's no harm telling you…my name is…Nathanial Kruger."

The name triggered something in William. He felt a sudden anger surge through him. "Kruger!? You're the one who's responsible for making Hilary's life a living hell! You bastard!! I'll kill you!"

Kruger smacked William in the face with the large gun he held. "Now, now…No need to go losing your temper...Especially over that mangy dog Hilary. Listen…I'm on a tight schedule here so I'll get to the point. I want you to tell me where Hilary is…Do that…" He pointed his gun at William's parents, who were bound and gagged. "And I won't be forced to kill them." He said with devious smile on his face.

William took a quick moment to think. "Umm…I don't know where she is?..."

Kruger smacked William with his gun again. " Don't give me that…you little SHIT!" Kruger said in a much more serious tone.

William spat at Kruger's face.

"Have it your way little shit!" He pointed the gun at William's head.

William readied himself for what he knew was coming. He felt happy knowing that at least Hilary was far away from here.

At that moment he heard something. Kruger apparently heard it as well, because he turned around to see what the sound was. He saw a figure rush toward the window. It drew closer and closer until it broke through the glass.

"KRUUUUUGEEEEEERRRRR!!!!!" Hilary screamed at the top of her lungs.

Hilary grabbed Kruger by the neck and rammed him into the wall.

Within that small window of time, Kruger had been able to press his gun on Hilary's forehead. Both stood in a standstill. Kruger had his finger on the trigger ready to shoot, and Hilary had her vectors ready to impale him with a seconds notice.

"Did I ever tell you where I got this gun? Custom made for me. Specifically designed for use against vectors. Magnum…Powerful enough to pierce even vectors…No way you'll survive at this range.

Hilary snuck a vector to William and cut his binds. "How DARE you bring William into this!!"

William got up and over to untie his parents. Both were in extreme shock at what had happened. "Listen…Mom…Dad…You have to get out of here. I'll explain everything later…But first we need to get you to a safe place!"

Kruger laughed. "Oh look! He's leaving you. Just as I knew he would. Well he made the right choice. No one in their right mind would want to be close to you!" Kruger laughed again.

William gave Kruger a long hard look, but knew that it was best for him to leave with his parents, as much as it killed him.

Once he was outside, he noticed a figure standing outside his house. "D-Drake!? What are you doing here?"

"Hilary needed directions here…It's a long story…What happened inside?" Just as he asked that a shot rang throughout the house.

Kruger shot his gun. Hilary tried to avoid it , but was shot in the shoulder. She let out a scream and landed a few feet away. Kruger smirked. "See, no ones gonna come for the likes of you. I got sloppy with that lost shot, but this next shot won't miss."

Kruger raised his gun and prepared for the final shot. Hilary was in too much pain to think of what to do. The bullet wound in her shoulder slowed her movements a bit, it would take some time to heal, time she didn't have. She could try to block the bullet with her vectors, but as Kruger said, the gun was vector piercing.

Kruger out pressure on the gun's trigger. His shot was perfect. He needed only pull it and he would kill Hilary. A second before the trigger was pulled, Kruger was knocked to the ground. He felt pain swell up in his face, it all happened so fast. His glasses have been knocked off his face, but he could clearly see the figure that had knocked him down. William stood above him, his fists clenched in anger. He had snuck through the back entrance and knocked down Kruger, when he was so sure of himself that William would leave Hilary. This was his fatal flaw.

Kruger looked around for his gun as quickly he could. He found it had slid across the room and saw that someone else had held it. Drake stood in the house holding the gun, pointing it at Kruger.

For possibly the first time in Kruger's life, he had experienced true fear, not knowing whether he was going to live or die…

"Now wait just a minute Drake!! Let's talk this out like men!"

"You're not a man! You're a monster!! You lied to me and deceived me into betraying Hilary!! You deserve this!"

Hilary and William both stood quite, watching what Drake's next move would be.

The gun fired once again. The gun seemed to make a world ending crack when fired.

Kruger looked at the wall next to him and saw the gaping hole that had been made from the single explosive bullet. He stood there shaking on the floor.

Drake walked over to Hilary and handed her the gun, who promptly destroyed it with her vectors.

Drake walked away from Kruger. "Your not even worth killing…You piece of shit!"

Hilary stood over Kruger. "Kruger…it's over. You're finished." She raised her vector to kill him.

Kruger laughed again. Hilary was caught by surprise by Kruger's sudden laughing. "Rule one of being a Master! Always have a plan B!" Kruger said he as pulled out a mechanical switch and pressed it.

Michael came slamming down on the ground. His entrance had left a huge hole in the ceiling. He stood up, shaking occasionally for no apparent reason, a metal collar around his neck.

"Michael! Kill them! Kill all of them!"

Michael turned around slowly and looked at Kruger. "Why should I listen to a weakling like you?"

"Wha!? Are you turning on me now!?" Kruger held up the mechanical switch. "You forget with this I-" Kruger's hand was sliced off before he could finish his sentence. He saw it slowly drop to the floor.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Kruger grabbed his arm in pain and dropped to the floor.

"You didn't really think that THIS could hold me." Michael said as he pointed at the metal collar. Electricity surges out of the collar and shatters apart, falling to the ground.

"Don't get me wrong…I will kill you and everyone else here…But it'd be no fun if you died too quickly. But first of all…Hilary…"

Michael turned around and stares at Hilary. "Long time no see Hilary!"

Hilary was still in shock in having seen Michael again. "Y-You!...But…I killed you!"

"You didn't think a little electricity would kill me did you!? Thanks to that…I can do this!" Michael raised his vectors and shot high amounts of voltage from them.

"Hahaha!"

Hilary ducked for cover and avoided the voltage blast.

"I waited a long time for this." Michael gave another violent shake.

Michael leaped forth and pushed Hilary out of the house. He grabbed her with a vector and threw her onto the concrete street. Hilary quickly recovered and threw a car at Michael. Michael slices the car in two and leaps at Hilary. Before she has a time to react Michael uppercuts her and sends her flying into the air. He grabs her by the leg and throws her through air.

Hilary leaps backward trying to avoid his attacks. Hilary managed to grab onto Michael with her vectors, she turns around , while still in the air, and blasts Michael away with all her power. Hilary rushed forward to where Michael had crash landed.

Michael had landed within a nearby city, people were already panicking from seeing a man crash like a meteor into the ground. Hilary landed a few feet from Michael, staring him down. A dark rain cloud spread across the sky, as if it was the messenger of some unholy force. The bright day had, in an instant, became dark and foreboding.

Michael smirked. "Time to play."


	12. Confrontation

Godsend

Disclaimer: I don't own Elfin Lied…Also I will not take too much credit for this story, the story idea for this fanfic belongs to Brooks101189 of Youtube, he is also known as RosalineRoberts and KillerLoliProduction, so check out his channel if you ever get a chance. He is also managing Elfin Lied Hell and an AMV contest so check that out as well.

Hilary leaped for Michael, sending a flurry of vectors at him. Michael propelled himself up the air by pushing himself off the ground with his vectors, completely dodging her attack.

Michael sent his vectors speeding towards Hilary. They all made direct hits, and Hilary was knocked hard to into the pavement. Michael landed next to her and threw her hard into a concrete building.

"Geh!!" Hilary groaned in pain.

"That's right Hilary" Michael jumped towards Hilary, kicking her in the stomach, pushing her further into the building. "Let me hear your see your suffering!"

The wall collapsed and the two found themselves now doing battle in a small concrete building. Hilary recovered and threw the desk she found directly at Michael. Michael chopped the wooden desk to shreds within seconds. Michael used his vectors to tear off the elevator doors, and threw them Hilary. Hilary caught them before they made contact and threw them back at Michael. He dodged them by leaping into the air. While he was busy dodging the flying doors, Hilary grabbed Michael by the foot and threw him out of the building with all her strength.

"Good job Hilary…glad to see you haven't lost your touch."

"Ahh!" Hilary screamed and grabbed a parked eighteen wheeler and threw it on top of Michael. Within a few seconds, Michael threw the eighteen wheeler off him and grabbed twenty cars with his vectors. He launched all of them at Hilary, who was buried under the vehicles. Michael removed the cars to see Hilary's body. Her body was missing. All that remained was a large hole where her body was. By the time Michael realized where she was, it was too late. Hilary erupted from the ground beneath Michael and grabbed him by his foot. Hilary spun Michael around in the air and threw him onto the concrete with all her might, creating a small crater.

Michael got up, smiling. "Now THAT'S more like IT!"

Out of nowhere, a fleeing citizen stood between the two. "What's going on here!?"

Michael tore the bystander to shreds so they could continue their fight. The rain still pouring, Michael and Hilary both ran towards each other at full force. Michael launched a vector and Hilary, and Hilary, in almost perfect symmetry, launched one directly at Michael. Both vectors met their targets. Hilary and Michael were sent flying in opposite directions.

Hilary was the first to recover, she ran towards Michael, pulling back all her vectors. When her vectors were far enough behind her, she pushed them forward at lighting speed towards Michael. Michael went flying into a large business building.

Hilary took the opportunity to grab Michael by the head. She ran up the building, her vectors propelling her upward. As she ran up, she pushed Michael's body further and further into the glass windows. Michael's resisted, but was unable to break Hilary's grip. Once Hilary reached the top, she threw Michael onto the roof with full force.

Hilary ran towards Michael and launched a vector at him. Michael side stepped it and launched a vector to counter. Hilary dodged this and got Michael square in the face. He went flying to the side of the roof. Michael leaped back at Hilary full force. Michael's vectors sizzled with electrical power, the power amplified thanks to the pouring rain.

Michael scored a hit on Hilary's stomach, the electricity increasing the impact. Michael continued landing blow for blow at Hilary. She managed to momentarily knock aside his vectors with her. Within that small amount of time, Hilary grabbed Michael and slammed his face into the rooftop. She dragged his face across the rooftop till she got the edge and jumped off.

Once again aided by her vectors, she ran down the building while, pushing Michael's body into the glass windows. Michael's focused his electrical power and released a small explosion of electricity around his body. Hilary lost her grip and the two separated half-way down the building. Hilary kicked against the building, propelling herself towards Michael.

The two engaged in an aerial fist fight with their vectors. Hilary found an opening in Michael's defense and grabbed him by the arm. She spun herself in mid-air and, from the momentum she gained, shot Michael towards the rooftop of another building.

Michael crashed hard onto the rooftop. Hilary landed by Michael's body, he got up and laughed. "How is this Hilary? Having fun yet?...In a battle like this…It seems we are just about evenly matched! Let's hear some more screaming!!" Michael said as he powered up his vectors once again. Hilary ran at full speed towards Michael, who likewise ran towards Hilary. Both screamed their battle cries at each other, both of their shouts silenced by the fierce lightening.

William looked in the direction of the city and saw the numerous explosions and crashes. He covered his head from the rain and contemplated on his next move. "I can't just leave Mom and Dad here…But I can't just leave Hilary alone to fight Michael…Then again…I'd just get in the way. And what to do with Kruger?"

"Shit!" William looked to his right and some a large number of vehicles rushing towards his house. William didn't have time to think. He rushed Drake and his parents into the closest car and drove off, leaving Kruger alone in his house.

"Drake! Do you know who those guys were?"

"Looks like reinforcements from Banodyne…" Drake said, worried.

"Did he even have a chance to contact them?"

"Not that I'm aware of…He way have taken precautions so that if he didn't return after a certain amount of time, they come storming in…"

"Well…looks like we got nowhere else to go for now…"

"William! Can you please explain to me WHAT is going on!?" William's Mom screamed.

"Sorry Mom…I guess I do owe you two an explanation…"

William proceeded to give his parents a detailed explanation of the events leading up to now.

William's father was the one to speak up. "So…You plan on heading over to the city to help this Hilary?"

William took an extended silence. "Yeah…"

"You can't possibly be serious!!" William's mother cried out.

"I am…I'll drop you guys off somewhere safe if you want…But nothing's gonna stop me from being by Hilary's side."

William's father took a deep sigh. "Sounds like you made up your mind."

"Yeah Dad…"

"Well this girl must REALLY be something for you to go to such extreme lengths."

"She is…She's wonderful…I won't leave her there…"

"Okay then…Count me in!"

This took William by surprise. "What!?"

"Yup! I can' really call myself your father if I let YOU do all the work."

Drake spoke up as well. "Yeah! I'm here for you as well! I'll help anyway I can!"

"Thanks Dad…Drake…" William said happily.

William's mother finally spoke up. "Okay…I'm coming to…I couldn't really call myself your mother if I didn't embarrass you in front of your girlfriend." She said, laughing a bit.

"Thanks Mom…All right then…Let's go!!" William drove faster towards the city, determined to help Hilary.

Hilary was sent flying from Michael's lighting punch. She crashed into the side of a building and fell to the floor. She jumped into the air and grabbed four small buildings with her vectors. Using all her strength, she threw them towards Michael.

Michael sliced the buildings into smaller chunks of debris. Michael threw back twenty of the chunks back at Hilary. Hilary did a mid-air back flip and successfully dodged all the debris. Both landed back on the city street.

"Hahaha! How can you NOT be enjoying this Hilary?" Michael gave a violent twitch. "I almost don't want this to end…almost!"

Hilary spoke in a serious tone. "What happened to you Michael? What did Kruger do to you to fuck you up like this!? You weren't always like this…You used to be my kind and caring brother…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Michael yelled as he shot electricity at Hilary with his vectors.

Hilary dodged the electric bolts. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!!" Michael continued screaming.

He grabbed Hilary when she lowered her guard and threw her full force into an abandoned warehouse. Michael sliced off the top part of a building and threw it at the warehouse, causing it to collapse on itself.

Michael ran over to the remains of the warehouse and searched for Hilary's body.

Composing himself a bit more, he searched, his bloodlust increasing as he did so.

"Little pigs…little pigs…Let me come in!...Not by the hair on your chinny chin chin?...Then I'll huff…and I'll puff…And I'll play your house in!" Michael blew the debris away, revealing where Hilary was hiding. He walked up to her with a deranged look in his eye. "Heeeeeere's Michael!!!"

Hilary screamed and slashed at Michael's left eye, simultaneously chipping off his left horn, and gouging out his left eye.

Hilary held it with a vector and squished it.

"AHHHHHH!!!! YOU FUCKING BITCH!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!!!!" Michael screamed at Hilary, covering his left eye socket with his hand. "THAT'S IT!!!! I'M DONE PLAYING WITH YOU HILARY!!!!" Michael screamed even louder, charging up his vectors with even more electricity.

Michael shot forth large amounts of voltage at Hilary. She leaped out of the way and climbed up a building. Michael shot bolts over and over again at her. She continued to avoid them and leaped over the building and onto the street.

Michael, still enraged, ran after her. His only thoughts…making Hilary suffer more.

Hilary turned around and faced Michael. She ran towards him and launched her vectors at him. Michael grabbed her vectors with his own. Hilary struggled to break free of his grip. Michael electrocuted Hilary's vectors, and by extension, Hilary herself.

"Ahh!!!" Hilary let out a scream of pure agony.

Michael would not let go. He electrocuted her again.

Another scream. "Hahaha! Now that's a scream Hilary!" Michael said smiling. He gave another violent twitch.

He continued electrocuting her, causing her to scream repeatedly over and over again.

"Well…It's been fun Hilary…but I DO have other people to kill…" Michael unleashed all of his electrical power onto Hilary.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Hilary let out a blood curdling scream and dropped to the floor. Her body felt so weak. She could hardly think, hardly move.

Michael released his vectors and let Hilary drop to the ground. Hilary's breaths were deep and labored.

"What's going to happen now?...Am I going to die here?...William…William…William…" All she could think about was William, and where he was…If he was safe.

"And with this…it ends!" Michael said as he readied a vector to impale Hilary's stunned body.

Hilary closed her eyes and felt blood splatter over her body. Hilary felt no pain…

She opened her eyes and saw that Michael's vector had impaled another body. Her eyes opened wider, her pupils shrank as she looked upon the impaled body.

"Wi-Wi-William!?" Hilary cried, tears already flowing down her face.

William turned his head as much as he could to look at Hilary. He reached his arm towards her. "H-Hilary…I-I'm sorry…I couldn't" William coughed up blood, that spilled onto the ground. "Protect…you…"

Hilary reached for his hand with her own. As their hands almost touched. William's body was thrown to the side of a building.

Hilary stood there…Her arm stood reached forward…She looked over to where Michael had thrown William's body.

"William?...Will?...Can you hear me?..." Hilary spoke in desperation.

William's body remained still.

"WILLIAM!? PLEASE ANSWER ME!!" Hilary cried. Her tears overflowing.

William's body didn't even make the slightest twitch…He was dead.

"No…NO!...NOOOOOO!!!!" Her sorrow overtaking her.

Hilary jumped up and faced Michael.

"Looks like you still got some fight in you Hilary…That won't last long though."

Both of them ran towards each other and launched their vectors at each other. The vectors were caught in a violent struggle with each. All of Hilary and Michael's vectors grappled with each other.

Both gained no advantage over the other. The stood in a stalemate. Each trying to overpower the others vectors.

Michael whispered at Hilary. "You know…my only regret…was that I couldn't make that little bitch suffer longer."

This made Hilary completely snap. "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!! DON'T TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!!!!"

Hilary completely overpowered Michael's vectors. Hilary grabbed onto Michael's vectors with a death grip.

Michael struggled to break free, but to no avail.

Hilary snapped all of Michael's vectors in half.

"GAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Michael screamed. All the electrical power that Michael had contained was unleashed back at him a hundred fold. "GAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!" Michael fell to the cold hard ground.

Hilary's face was partly covered by her bangs. Only one side of her face was visible. The other seemed to be covered in shadow. "Do you enjoy it?...Your the one suffering now!...So…Do you enjoy it!?"

"SHUT UP!" Michael screamed. He tried to use his vectors, but couldn't summon them. "What!?"

Hilary spoke in a dark foreboding, cryptic tone. "I don't care anymore…About trying convince you to give up this violent path…or what happens to me…You took the person most important in the world to me…and killed him…So now I'm just gonna…SPLATTER YOUR…GUTS!!!!"

Hilary grabbed Michael by the neck with a vector, imitating the move he used on her during their encounter in the forest, and slammed him against the buildings of the city. Without his vectors to protect him from the physical damage, he now took the full brunt of the damage.

Hilary slammed him hard into the concrete. Her expression was completely impartial. She seemed to no longer feel emotion.

She raised him up even higher, and slammed him harder to the ground.

Hilary threw Michael into the air with all her strength. Hilary jumped onto of a large building. She kicked off the building and caught Michael, still in the air, and threw him even higher. She caught a ledge of a building and swung up, even higher then Michael. The two ,now at the level of the cities skyscrapers, glided in the air.

Hilary grabbed Michael with all her vectors and threw him straight down to the ground. Michael was sent flying at the speed of a bullet. Michael crashed hard to the ground, creating a large crater.

Once Hilary was in range she launched her vectors at Michael. Her vectors shot at him with the speed of a machine gun. Michael was pummeled further and further into the ground. Hilary focused all her vectors for one final attack. As she fell closer to Michael, she shot her vectors at his body once again. Michael was nearly buried in the ground by the time Hilary landed on the ground.

Hilary ran over to William's body and held him in her arms.

She cried on his shoulder. "William…This never should have happened to you…You never should have gotten involved…This is all my fault!"

"WILLIAM!!" Hilary heard a scream from behind her, she turned and saw William's mother. "Nooo!!! What did you do to him!?"

"I didn't…It was…" Just as she was about to answer, the ground were Michael was buried erupted. He stood there from the ground, laughing.

"You thought you could get rid of me huh Hilary?" He twitched violently and took a step towards her. "No point in crying for your precious William!" He gave another twitch. "He's dead…and soon…so will all of you…"

Hilary held William closer to her body. "No…the one who will die…Is you!"

Michael gave a violent twitch with each step he took towards Hilary. He reached out his arm towards her. "Hehehehehe-AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Michael screamed in agonizing pain as he saw the very flesh from his arm melt away.

He grabbed his arm in pain, trying to reason what was happening to him. He grabbed his face with his hands as he could feel the skin from his face melting off.

"AAAAAAHHHH MAKE IT STOP!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!" He screamed as he fell over in excruciating pain. The rest of his body began to slowly melt away as well.

"PLEASE HILARY!!! KILL ME!!!! END THIS PAIN!!!!" Michael pleaded.

"After everything you've done…you expect me to show you mercy…No…your going to feel the very pain you caused to so many others!"

Michael continued to scream. "AAAAHHHH!!!! I SWEAR!! I'LL KILL YOU HILARY!!!" Michael screamed as his body melted away into nothing.

Hilary looked at William's body again and cried. "Why!? Why can my power only destroy!? Why can't they ever save the people I love.!?!?"

Out of nowhere, a voice spoke to Hilary. "Use your vectors…place them on his wound."

Hilary realized the voice came from her head. "Wha? Who are you?"

The voice replied. "I am you…or perhaps you could say you are me…well that's not important right now…now do as I said and place your vectors on his wound.

Hilary obeyed the voice and put her vectors on William's wound. The wound closed up and William's eyes opened. "H-Hilary? Is that you?"

Tears of happiness overflowed Hilary's eyes. "Yes…Yes it's me…"

Hilary closed her eyes and fell on top of William. She was fast asleep.

William stood himself up and looked at those that surrounded him. "Is everything all right?"

Drake answered. "It's too soon to say…But I swear I'll expose Banodyne for the villains they truly are…There not gonna get away with this injustice."

"Thanks Drake…I just hope…We can all get back to our normal lives again."

Drake smiled. "That future seems so much closer now."

"Yeah." William looked at Hilary's sleeping face. He was surprised to see that she had woken up and was looking back at him.

"Hilary? Are you okay?"

She smiled back at him innocently. "Myu!"

"Huh!? Hilary are you okay?"

"Myu?" Hilary said, tilting her head.

"Do you know who I am?"

"W-W-Wilhelm?"

William smiled. "Close enough Hilary." He brought her closer to him and hugged her. "Don't worry Hilary…It's all over now."


	13. Epilogue Master

Godsend

Disclaimer: I don't own Elfin Lied…Also I will not take too much credit for this story, the story idea for this fanfic belongs to Brooks101189 of Youtube, he is also known as RosalineRoberts and KillerLoliProduction, so check out his channel if you ever get a chance. He is also managing Elfin Lied Hell and an AMV contest so check that out as well.

The following years were filled with nothing but news regarding the scandal of the Banodyne's "true" intentions. The unfortunate scapegoat of this entire scandal was the one who had tried to be the trigger to Michael's rampage, Nathanial Kruger.

Nathanial Kruger was the one forced to answer for the horrid crimes Banodyne had committed. Banodyne, unable to cover up the obvious evidence left from Hilary's fight with Michael, was unable to avoid suspicion from the press and U.S government.

After a thorough investigation of the Banodyne Company, many lawsuits were filed against them; any living diclonius were brought into the care of U.S government. For all intents and purposes, Banodyne was finished.

This however didn't stop Banodyne from being shut down indefinitely. The entire business was taken over by Drake who, despite his young age, has proven to have been a huge asset to the aid of Diclonius/Human Relations. With him leading the new Banodyne, which was now a company striving for peace between diclonius and human, the world seemed to be leaning towards a brighter future.

As for the fate of Nathanial Kruger, due to being the scapegoat of the scandal, no other company would hire him. His face became notorious with the Banodyne scandal, unable to get a pay of the debt from the lawsuits, he soon found himself living on the streets. Kruger had become a broken hollow shell of his former self.

William sat in his college dorm, packing his and Hilary's things into suite cases. He looked at the now empty room. "Guess this is it…To think…If I hadn't met Hilary night…What would my life have been like."

"William searched around the room. "Hilary?...Are you here?...Where'd you go?...I don't exactly have time for hide and seek again." William lightly chuckled to himself. He opened the closet and saw the now childish Hilary curled up in the corner.

"Found you Hilary!" William proclaimed.

Hilary looked back at him with gleeful eyes. She nearly knocked him down when she lunged at him, giving him a hug. "Myuuuu!" Hilary shouted happily.

William hugged her back happily. "Will she ever return to normal…Well…she's alive…That's what's important…Hell! If it wasn't for her…I'd be dead."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "May I come in?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Sure Drake."

The opened and the new Banodyne walked into the room. He sure did look the part. His hair combed neatly, he wore a black suite and had designer glasses as well as dress shoes.

"Hello William. Packing going well?"

"Yeah, I've just finished."

"Are you sure about leaving? We could really use someone like you at Banodyne. Vice President William! Got a ring to it eh?"

"Thanks for the offer Drake, but politics never was my thing." He smiled back.

"Do you really think you'll find more about Hilary in Japan?" Drake asked.

"I'm not sure…Put it's all I have to go on. You saw the file on Hilary. According to that…She's a clone of a diclonius named Lucy…and she was last reported to be seen in Japan. Maybe if we find this Lucy…or at least something about Lucy's past…maybe we can bring her back to normal."

"Okay than…Well good luck my friend." Drake waved good bye and left.

William checked to see that he had everything needed for the trip one last time. "All right Hilary! Let's go!" William called to her.

Hilary excitedly followed him. "Myu!"

The two got into a taxi and William directed the driver a where he wanted to go. He stopped near a dark alleyway. "Let's go Hilary. Oh we'll only be a few minutes so don't leave just yet." William told the taxi driver. The driver nodded and sat in his vehicle.

William led Hilary down the dark alley. "I heard he lived here. There he is!" William spotted a figure lying on the ground.

"Huh? Who's there?" The figure mumbled to itself.

William grabbed the figure by the shirt and lifted him up. The figure was none other than the former Banodyne employee, Nathanial Kruger. Gone was the suite and clean look. His clothes were now dirty and torn. Kruger now had a beard from lack of care for his overall appearance, his hair now filthy.

"What?...Who are you?..." Kruger asked.

"You don't remember me huh?...Maybe she'll jog your memory…" William said as he pointed to Hilary who nervously hid behind him.

Kruger's eyes opened wide in his sudden realization. "You…What do you want?..."

"I want you to apologize to Hilary! For everything!"

"Never…" Kruger said, full of spite.

"Tell me Kruger…When was the last time you ate a good meal? If you apologize to Hilary I'll give you some money to go buy yourself something."

"Why should I?"

"Because I want to see it. I want to see you look at her. Look at her and know…that the "Dog" you sought to cage is now free…free to choose its own destiny."

Kruger looked at Hilary. He struggled to form the words. "I'm….I'm….I'm….I'm sorry Hilary…for everything…" Kruger said, choking on his words.

William dropped Kruger to the ground. "Now say…I'm a dog!"

"What!? Why!? Please…I'm hungry…"

"Say it!" William said as he took out a small bag full of coins and shook it.

"I'M A DOG!!! I'M A DOG!! THERE I SAID IT!!! NOW PLEASE GIVE ME THE MONEY!!!!"

William threw the bag over Kruger's head, the bag tore open once it hit the floor. The coins went flying in all directions. Kruger scurried across the ground trying to collect as much money he could.

William walked away with Hilary. "Pathetic…"

Finally, after they had arrived in Japan, William and Hilary got a ride to their new residence. William looked at the directions he was given to the house.

"So this is our new home huh?" William and Hilary walked into the house, unpacking there belongings. William looked at Hilary. Hilary looked back and smiled.

William enjoyed his new life with Hilary. Overtime he still felt he hadn't gotten any closer to finding about Hilary. "Where is Hilary anyway?...Must be playing hide and seek again…"

Hilary hid herself in a closet. She curled up inside of it laughing childishly to herself. She noticed something on the other side of the closet. She crawled over to examine it closer. It was a wooden box with an intricate and beautiful design. She opened the box. From the box a beautiful, yet somewhat, sad song played.

Os iusti meditabur sapientiam  
Et lingua eius loquetur iudicum

Beatus vir qui suffert tentantionem  
Quoniam cum probates fuerit  
accipent coronam vitae

Kyrie, ignis divine eleison

o quam sancta, quam serena  
quam benigna  
quam amoena  
O castitatis Lilium  
Kyrie, ignis divine eleison

o quam sancta, quam serena  
quam benigna  
quam amoena  
O castitatis Lilium

Hilary's eyes opened wide. The closet door slid open suddenly.

"Found ya again Hilary!"

Hilary looked back at William in amazement. "William?"


End file.
